In Sickness and in Health
by mysterious-song
Summary: The 'Memory Loss AU' prompt from OQ week.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so… **

**I decided to try and write another little oneshot. **

**I know this is even later but my god I was multitasking with so many different things and so I'm just going to say I'm operating on US time and nobody can tell me otherwise.**

**Hope this one goes down ok, I was in the mood for fluff.**

…

The room is too bright. He opens his eyes and then scrunches them closed again with a groan. No room should be this bright. And whose idea was it to put the lights directly over the bed? It was like the hospital's own brand of torture.

"Robin?" A low, familiar, male voice asks. "Robin, mate? You alright?"

He forces his eyes to open, squinting and waiting for his vision to clear and for the ache behind his eyeballs to dissipate a little.

"Robin!"

When his vision clears he's met with a large man in green uniform with curly hair and a large grin on his face. It takes Robin a second to place him as his old friend 'Little' John, but when he does, his face breaks out in a smile.

"John, my old comrade!" Robin says, though his voice is scratchy from not using it in a while. "How have you been?"

"Considerably better than you, my friend," is the reply, though the jest is a little closer to home than it should be; John can still remember getting the news his best friend and twice-comrade had been injured and necessitated in transference to better facilities to 'improve his chances'. It is not something he likes to dwell on, but thankfully, his injuries in this second war had been substantially easier to treat than they had in the first one.

Robin frowns as he looks at his friend. "You look old."

"Thanks mate," he scoffs, "you know, you're no spring chicken yourself."

Robin registers that there is a weight on his left hand that is not from John, and when he turns to see who else is here with him his jaw goes slack.

There's a lady holding his hand. The most beautiful lady he has ever seen.

Her eyes are beautiful, dark and expressive, like liquid chocolate, framed with long, dark lashes, and Robin wants to lose himself in them forever. Her lips are painted red, there's a smile tugging at the corners and there's a scar upon her top lip, and Robin can't help but want to trace it with his finger before kissing her. The raven locks at the side of her face are coiffed and pinned to the crown of her head, the rest falls about her shoulders in loose curls and Robin wants to tangle his fingers in them and never let go.

His eyes skim over the green dress – that fits her form and flatters her figure – before landing on the hand she has resting over his. She wears two rings, a gold, diamond ring and a gold wedding band.

_Typical. _

The most beautiful woman in all the world, and she's already married.

It was over before it had begun.

Robin doesn't recognise her though – oh how he wishes differently – and soon his mind starts trying to work out why a woman such as herself would be at his bedside.

She's not dressed as a nurse so she's not here to heal him, and she's not in military uniform so she has not been sent to keep an eye on him…

"What are you doing here?" He asks once he's fed up with trying to think and starting to get a headache.

She scoffs before her small smile turns into a teasing smirk.

"Well, I was on my way to see my husband, but then I decided to come and see a random stranger instead."

Robin doesn't process her words initially; he's too busy being mesmerised by her voice. She sounded as good as she looked, and her low, sultry tone had his mind wandering places inappropriate for a first meeting.

"Your husband is a lucky man," he mumbles.

"I like to think he is," she jokes with a bright, adoring smile and a perfect laugh.

John lets out the full-bellied laugh that he usually reserves for close friends and Robin frowns; apparently he's missing something here.

The lack of reaction from Robin has the two other people in the room start to exchange concerned glances.

"Are you feeling ok, Robin?" John asks, his voice quiet and completely unlike the loud man he is.

Robin looks between the two visitors, assuring them; "I'm fine."

He scoffs when John asks him; "Do you know where you are?"

"Of course I do; I'm in the hospital you buffoon."

The lady beside him chuckles at the insult, one Robin had called John ever since they first started serving together in the territorial army.

"Robin, what day is it?"

"Uh, May twenty-something," he answers; "I'm not sure how long I've been unconscious."

"The year?" John asks, and then repeats at his friend's dismissive scoff.

"nineteen-thirty four," Robin responds, though with less conviction than expected.

Robin looks at John, John looks at the pretty lady. "John, what's going on?"

The room falls silent upon the words; "It's nineteen-_fourty _four, Robin."

Robin's mind whirrs. Ten years? He'd lost ten years? Anything could have happened! But that's… No… It can't be…

When he looks towards the woman by his bedside Robin's heart clenches and the memory loss doesn't seem that tragic anymore.

Her beautiful smile had dropped from her lips, her forehead is crinkled in a pained frown and her eyes have lost that brightness he fell in love with the moment he saw it.

Robin frowns too; he can't handle her looking so unhappy.

"Why are you sad?" He asks, his hand turning under hers so he can grasp her fingers. "A pretty lady such as yourself should be smiling."

The corners of her mouth twitch and Robin counts that as a small victory. "_'Pretty lady'_?"

"You're married, I know..." Robin starts, looking back down at their hands. "But I think you are beautiful, Milady. And I don't know who your husband is but I would gladly steal you away from him in a heartbeat if you'd let me."

Her smile is back – albeit significantly more watery than before – and she goes to open her mouth to speak. But Robin refuses to let her dismiss him so easily. He wants to know her. He wants to know her favourite flower, her favourite movie, her favourite food. He wants to know what makes her laugh, what makes her cry, what makes her moan… He wants to know _everything._

"I would treat you right milady. I'd never let you want for anything. I'd take incredibly good care of you. I assure you."

"Robin-" Little John starts.

"I know. I'm acting crazy. It's most likely the medication." Robin dismisses, before turning back to face her with confused, nervous eyes. "But I... I can't help but feel connected to you, strongly connected. And pardon me for being so forward, but… I believe we're meant to be together..."

The lady shakes her head, muttering _'stop' _and Robin could kick himself for being so stupidly stupid to mess this up as much as he has.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"We're married."

His breathing stops, the world stops, everything stops…

"What?"

"We're married," she repeats, and it's still as shocking to him as it had been the first time she said it.

Robin frowns. "I'm married?"

"Yes," she nods.

"To you?"

She smiles as she repeats; "Yes."

Robin pauses for a second, licking his lips and frowning even more before turning to her again. "You're my wife?"

"Mate, no matter how many times you ask her, the question will always be the same." John intercepts. "You are man and wife; I was there at the ceremony."

"As was I," the lady jokes, her teeth showing in a brilliant smile that has Robin dazed.

He can't help but blurt out; "You're stunning."

She ducks her head, blush tainting her cheeks as she mutters; "Thank you."

There's an awkward pause, John looking between the pair as their gazes meet again and a lot of unspoken words hang in the air.

The larger man clears his throat, puts his hands on his legs and stands. "I'll go and get the nurse, tell her about what's going on and leave you two be for a moment."

"Thank you," the woman – _his wife_, Robin thinks with a smile – says.

As soon as the door has closed Robin finds himself blurting out; "I love you."

She's quiet for a moment before she frowns, pointing out; "You don't know me."

"I don't _remember_ you," Robin corrects. "But I love you, so very much. I can feel it."

"Are you sure that's not the hospital food?" she jokes, and he can't help but laugh.

He has married the perfect woman. She is stunning, kind, funny, _perfect… _Whatever powers above that had aligned their hearts and souls, Robin will be forever indebted to them.

The need to be a little bit closer to her has Robin trying to sit, bracing himself and wincing at the stiffness in his muscles as he pushes himself up.

"Robin, you're going to hurt yourself," he hears, but he's over halfway there and he will not stop now.

The bed to his left dips and he feels a dainty hand rest on his back to aid him in his quest. Once he's fully upright he releases the breath he had held, taking in a few more before he opens his eyes again.

"I'm going to have to teach you to listen to me again, aren't I?" She sighs, and her breath tickles along his neck.

He raises his head to see her a mere few inches away.

Robin tries to memorise the different shades in her eyes, tries to burn the shape of her lips into his memory and tries to put a name to all these beautiful features that stole his breath and heart…

He fails.

"I… I'm sorry," he stammers, "I don't…"

"Regina," she offers with a sad smile, "I'm Regina."

"Regina," he breathes, and the name suits her. Beautiful, elegant, royal… The Queen of his heart.

He wants to kiss her. He wants to feel her lips against his and hear her sigh into his mouth. He wants to tangle his hands in her hair and press against her until there is no space between them.

"May I…" He starts, but the words die in his throat.

Regina tilts her head, humming in question.

"May I kiss you?"

Robin feels a bit foolish when she softly laughs, but then she looks back at him, tells him '_you never need to ask_' and everything fades away but her smile.

He reaches up, one hand cupping her cheek as his thumb traces that scar on her upper lip. Her lashes flutter as she looks down at his lips, subconsciously parting her own.

With a small smile Robin leans forwards, glancing at her perfect mouth once more before closing his eyes and kissing her.

He holds back, doesn't let the kiss deepen past the slanting of lips and the occasional soft drag of teeth across slightly swollen flesh. But it's still heavenly. And when the tips of her fingers stroke across the stubble on his chin, the hand he has on her cheek slides into her hair and he can't help but sigh at the softness wrapping around his fingers.

When he pulls back, a little dazed and still somewhat unsatisfied, he opens his eyes to see Regina – _his wife_ – with the same slightly frustrated expression he's sure is on his own face.

"Is that all?" she breathes.

_No, _Robin thinks, _it isn't. _

His free hand cups the other side of her face and he crashes his lips onto hers. Gone is the restraint from before, gone is the notion that he has to hold back his affection, gone is the oh-so-very gentle tenderness he had treated her with. His mouth opens against hers, and his tongue sneaks out to sweep across her lips and it feels like magic. The moan she releases has him tilting his head and exploring her mouth further. Her hands come up to grasp his shirt and she shifts closer him, her knee bumps into the top of his thigh as both of her legs come to rest on the bed and one of her heels falls to the floor with a thunk.

The door opens and there's the clearing of a female throat and Robin wants to tell them to just _sod off_.

Robin pulls away from Regina – albeit reluctantly – and looks towards the door to see little John with a nurse.

His friend stares at him with a reprimanding glare.

Robin merely points to the woman next to him, shrugs, and says; "That's my wife."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is for OQ week, for the prompt fake relationship, but I've had this idea for their first meeting for months and needed a reason to write it up so why not now? Anyways, hope you guys like it**

**xXx**

…

He's just here for a celebratory drink. He had finally gotten the job he wanted; a teacher at the school he grew up in. It's his way to make a difference, having been searching for that feeling since he had come back from serving in the First World War and his previous job at the woodwork factory left him rather unsatisfied. So now he finally had that, and he was damn well going to celebrate it.

The place he's at is a traditional bar, one of his favourites, and he had managed to influence the men he had served with in the First World War to fall in love with it too.

The Apple and Crown.

The original, dark wooden beams contrasted with the white ceilings, the narrow corridor between the door and the bar – decorated with historic paintings, wooden panels and with several open doorways leading to seating areas – gave the pub a traditional feel, and the staff working there were an extension of everyone's own family; the sweet yet promiscuous cousin Ruby and the gruff yet caring Granny.

Of course, he's no stranger to an adopted family; his comrades from the Army have become a family unit, appointing Robin as the leader - "You have more sense than all of us put together," George always says - and the rest of them acting as the crazy brothers that sometimes need reigning in.

He orders the round of drinks, seven pints for him and his comrades, and as it's a special occasion he's offered an extra pint for him on the house.

He's watching the barmaid as she fills one glass, then another, then another. A sweet, young thing called Ashley, who now has to stand further away from the bar than she used to in order to accommodate for the new life growing inside her.

Robin's attention is drawn away when there's a dainty hand on his arm, the person mumbling a quiet "excuse me," and he turns to see the most beautiful woman he's ever laid his eyes on.

He doesn't even get past the initial '_wow' _before she's leaning in and kissing him, and _oh, okay, that's not what he expected but he'll go along with it. _

Her lips move softly against his, the hand on his bicep trailing over his arm before coming to rest on his shoulder, the toe of her shoe resting against the side of his boot before he shifts so his body faces hers. Unable to keep his hands to himself any longer, he places them on her hips, holding back from roaming anywhere else because _he has no idea who this woman is… _

Their kiss ends far too soon, and after the moment it takes him to open his eyes, he's met with the woman's apologetic expression and her teeth digging into her lower lip.

"Sorry," she starts, before explaining; "the guy in the corner was trying to flirt with me, and one more sleazy line and I was going to stab him with my fork."

_Ah… _Well that makes things a bit clearer. There's no mistaken identity or memory loss or whatever other reasons he can come up with; just a guy that didn't take no for an answer and a woman who had to resort to kissing a stranger to get him off of her back.

Still… as unacceptable as he finds the man's actions to be, he can't help but feel blessed that it was _he _who had caught her eye.

"Sorry," she mutters again, a little nervous laughter creeping up on her.

"No, it's fine," Robin assures her.

It was more than just 'fine'; it was _wonderful, _and it had made his day even better.

"I honestly don't go around kissing strangers in bars."

"I wouldn't judge you if you did, milady," he comments with a wink, before joking; "though I admit I'd feel a little less special."

"Well, we can't have that," she quips, her voice lowering as she leans towards him with a flirty smile.

Robin's hit with the overwhelming urge to kiss her again, his eyes drifting to those lips that have no doubt marked him for life.

It's not just her lips though; it's the eyes. The beautiful brown eyes that shine with all her emotions and have him wanting to lose himself in them forever. And it's the long, raven hair that's flowing in curls down her back and over one shoulder that makes him want to spend hours running his fingers through it.

This woman is something special, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Robin knows he'd do anything to make her smile.

Which is more than what could be said for the greaseball in the corner.

Talking of which…

"Is that man still here?" Robin asks, fighting the urge to turn around and punch the guy.

Under the pretence of sweeping all her hair over one shoulder, she tilts her head to the direction in which she came, her gaze flitting back to the bar a second later, as she informs Robin; "He's just leaving."

Seeing her eyes lose a little of the light he swears he's already falling for, Robin jokes; "Do you want to kiss me again, just to be sure?"

Her beautiful smile returns, and Robin counts that as a victory.

"I think it'll be fine," she says, before adding; "besides, any other kisses will be on dates."

Robin's brows raise, feeling hope surge in his heart as he asks; "Will they now?"

"Oh, I didn't mean with you; I just meant in general," she quickly explains, before her eyes meet his and continues with words tumbling out of her mouth; "not that I wouldn't… with you, but… I mean, I just-"

She breaks off with an awkward laugh, and her smile is officially one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen.

"What are you doing tomorrow evening?" Robin asks, taking note of her slightly startled expression before continuing; "Because I'm going to be here at 7:30, and some women may flirt with me. I'll likely need a hero to come to my rescue."

He holds his breath as he awaits her response, praying to God that he hadn't screwed up whatever this could be before it had even started.

She seems to enjoy teasing him, pursing her lips to one side and humming as if in deliberation, before declaring; "I think I can manage that."

Fighting down the urge to sigh in relief and turn his head skyward for a silent _hallelujah_, Robin merely smiles. "I'm glad."

"Thank you again, for…"

"Don't mention it," he assures, before leaning towards her and confessing; "I'll kiss you any time, milady."

She smirks, her gaze dropping to his lips before she meets his eyes again. "I may hold you to that."

"It'll be my pleasure."

Over her shoulder, Robin takes note of all the men waiting for their drinks staring at him, a couple of them talking between themselves before turning back to him and his mystery lady with frowns to match everyone else's.

With a heavy sigh and deflating a little on the exhale, Robin looks back towards the lady in front of him and gives her an apologetic smile.

"If you don't mind, I need to deliver these drinks to some friends of mine, and explain to them why the most beautiful woman in the world has just kissed me."

She laughs - something he'd like to hear every day for the rest of his life - and ducks her head in some kind of attempt to hide her blush that does not work in the slightest. He has no idea what he'll say to his men, something about it being his lucky day or that miracles exist or something equally as corny, but he cannot leave until he knows for sure that he'll see her again.

"So… I will definitely be seeing you tomorrow, Miss…?" Robin inquires, needing to know the name of this woman who was in the process of stealing his heart.

"Regina," she supplies, "just call me Regina."

"Well then," Robin starts, amending his previous question; "Will I definitely be seeing you tomorrow, Regina?"

"You will," she smiles, before raising her brows in a silent demand for his name too, that he's all too happy to give if only to hear how it sounds coming from her lips.

"Robin Locksley, milady."

"Well, Robin Locksley," _It sounds heavenly. _"I will be here at 7:30 to save you from all the women clinging to you, unless your men have tortured you to death for information about me first."

"Cute and funny," Robin quips, _what a perfect woman._

He leans forward, exercises all the restraint he has in bypassing her mouth to reach her cheek and place a lingering kiss there, before moving a little more to whisper in her ear; "I look forward to meeting you again, Regina."

Robin pulls back, places money on the bar for Ashley to collect and gathers the two trays of drinks in his hands. He offers Regina a wink before walking back to his table, a smile on his face that he's sure will stay there for hours.


End file.
